Colors and Promises
by sugarplumdreams
Summary: A pirate family verse inspired by one little Tumblr prompt that spiraled out of control, featuring the Jones family and introducing Haley Evelyn Jones. This is a collection of related stand-alone stories offering little glimpses of the life Emma and Killian could have someday, includes lots and lots of fluffy fluff, occasional smut/smuff, appearances by Snowing, etc.
1. Fearless

A/N: Inspired by a gif on Tumblr of Emma and Killian turning to look at something at the same time. The caption by apiratehisprincess was: _"Mommy, Daddy, look what I can do." _and the tags by another poster (hooks-and-hero-ness) were: #OMFG IT'S PERFECT THOUGH #EMMA IS LIKE WUT #AND KILLIAN IS LIKE NO WAIT I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOW YOUR MUM

Originally this was supposed to be a one-shot for my As You Wish series, but then I received some prompts that inspired me to add a few more fics to this verse and it was going to be a four-parter...but then I fell in love with Daddy Killian and Haley Evelyn Jones and this entire pirate family and _damn it_, it all spiraled out of control from there xD

* * *

**Colors and Promises: Fearless**

Life with Killian had never been easy. From the moment they met it had been nothing but a whirlwind tale adventurous enough to rival even her parents'. What they found with each other was unexpected, to say the least. They courted through magic and different realms and haunting memories and difficult pasts. They dated through demons guarding fragile hearts and complicated relations and fear of the unknown. They loved through curses and danger and insecurities.

It shouldn't have surprised her when they'd ended up on the deck of his ship, exchanging vows and promises of forever in front of their family and friends…but it did. It surprised her every morning she woke up in her big bed in the master bedroom of their house by the sea with his arm around her waist and his face buried in her hair. It surprised her when she'd come home to find dinner on the stove and her two favorite guys studying at the kitchen table. It surprised her when they would love each other tenderly (or passionately, depending on their moods), and his hand would reach for hers, his thumb brushing over the rings on her hand before their fingers interlaced. It surprised her when she lay in the hospital bed, sweating and sobbing and cursing him as they worked together to bring their daughter into the world.

They had done rather well for themselves, two broken people healed by the other. It was the stuff for storybooks and hopeless romantics. Then there was the real side of life… the silly arguments and the screaming matches stemmed from miscommunication and the pointless bickering and the annoying habits of the other. On this particular day, it was a silly argument during their morning routine.

"I thought we had already agreed on this," she said, her voice clipped as she stood at his elbow while he made breakfast.

"You agreed, I never agreed," he argued, aggressively using his spatula to flip a pancake.

"Mommy, Daddy, look it!" A little voice came from the living room.

"In a second, sweetheart," Emma called but kept her eyes on her husband. "Killian, we agreed together."

"A roll of the eyes does not constitute an agreement, love-"

"_Dad! Mom!_" Henry called from upstairs. "I can't find my suitcase!"

Emma slapped his shoulder and quirked her brow at him. "_Killian Jones._"

He flinched and glared at her. "What?" he hissed, his expression neutral. "Don't look at me like that."

"Mommy, Daddy, look at me!" came the voice again.

"Just a minute, tadpole, Daddy's arguing with your mum." He poured more batter then glanced over his shoulder to give Emma a glare. "I did not agree, I did no such thing."

"Regina is his mother too," she replied, her eyes narrowing warningly. "She has every right to take him on vacation for the summer."

"In this world, normal parents take their children to a different state – maybe out of country – for vacation…_they don't cross portals into a different bloody realm! _Why can't she just take him to New York?"

"Neal already took him to New York last summer!" Which he had dug his heels in about as well, but she left that part out.

"New York is far better than the Enchanted Forest!"

She sighed and rubbed at the headache near her temple. "Henry wants to go."

"And if Henry wanted to go and be a pirate, would you allow that?"

That made her snort and scrub at her face exasperatedly. "He _is_ a pirate, he's _your son_!"

"Do you remember the last time Henry went through a portal?" The spatula clattered against the plate as he loaded it with another pancake before handing it to her. "Eat your bloody breakfast," he grumbled as he kissed the top of her head then turned back to the stove.

She was not going to soften, damn it. She wasn't it, so she set the plate down and refused to do what he asked.

"You are so stubborn!" she told him.

"Dad!" Henry stormed into the kitchen and eyed both of them. "Dad, did you hide my suitcase again?" Then he glanced over towards the living room, his eyes going wide. "Uhhh…what is Haley doing on the bookcase?"

Emma and Killian turned at the same time, confusion flickering across their faces. Her heart literally stopped in her chest as the blood drained from her face and all the way down to her toes.

"Mommy, Daddy, look what I can do!" Haley said, arms outstretched as she prepared to jump off the top of their bookcase.

Emma screamed and beside her she heard Killian curse before they took off running at the same time. They caught her together as she came down, both of them landing on their backs to break her fall.

"_Haley Evelyn Jones!_" Emma cried, her hands running over her small frame to check for injuries. "Jesus, are you alright? What on _earth_ were you doing?"

"Flying!" she replied innocently, her deep blue eyes dancing mischievously as she grinned at them both.

Killian cupped her little face between his hands and sighed, stroking a hand down her sunshine blonde hair before plopping his head against the ground and exhaling loudly in relief.

"You'll be the death of me, you will," he mumbled, lifting his head to look at her once more. "You and your brother." He tapped a finger to her nose affectionately. "I thought I told you not to show your mum."

"You-" She stared at him incredulously, her temper sparking. "_You let our daughter go leaping off bookshelves?_"

He winced at that, turning his puppy eyes on her and smiling sheepishly. "Normally I'm there to catch her, tis just a bit of a game we play when you're off at work, darling, it's harmless, really-" He yelped when she pinched his side.

Henry walked over, chuckling at them. He reached down to ruffle Haley's hair. "Nice one, pipsqueak."

"Thanks," she smiled, settling down to cuddle against Killian's chest.

"Henry, go close all the blinds and lock the doors."

"You're so dead," Henry muttered under his breath to his father.

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically, giving Henry a heated stare that made him laugh again before he ran off to go look for his suitcase.

"Hales," Emma said, her voice deceptively calm. "Go eat some pancakes."

"Oh," Killian cut in. "My wee tadpole doesn't want to do that!" He held her closer, nuzzling his face against hers and making her giggle. "She wants to stay right here with her Daddy so Mommy can't hurt him."

Haley squirmed, trying to get free. "I want pancakes!"

He tried to hold on to her, but she managed to get loose, running off with her brother and leaving Killian to Emma. "Traitor!" he called after her.

As soon as they were alone she hit him again. "_Are you insane?_" she hissed, slapping his arm once more just for good measure.

Killian blocked her next attempt, grabbing her wrist and rolling over her to pin her down. "Insanely in _love_!" he replied, rubbing his scruff against her cheek, knowing it would tickle.

"Killian!" She squealed, unable to contain herself as she tried to buck him off of her. "Don't you dare-" She burst into a fit of laughter when his fingers danced over her ribs.

"Does the lady concede?" he asked, peppering kisses across her face and down her neck.

"Never!" she laughed, sighing when his mouth finally closed over hers and he released her hands so that they could wind around his neck as they always did.

He pulled away then leaned forward to lightly brush his mouth over hers again. Once more. Twice. Three times. "Never?" he asked softly.

She shook her head and sighed again, her fingers tangling in his hair and tugging gently. _Stupid pirate. Stupid, charming, attractive pirate._ She was supposed to be angry at him, damn it!

"If you let her do it again, I swear to God, Killian-"

He silenced her with another kiss, brushing his nose against hers. "No more," he agreed. "No more, I promise."

"'Kay," she replied, tilting her mouth up to brush her mouth over his once more.

They lay in silence for a few more moments, content just to be as their hearts beat in tandem. After awhile, Emma took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I'm sorry about Henry. We should have talked about it more."

"Aye," he agreed. "My apologies as well. I worry, it's hard not to with…people you love."

Her lips curved up gently and she ran her hands soothingly down his arms. "Softie."

He mock-grimaced, dropping his forehead to hers. "Ugh, I know. You've ruined me."

She giggled, lips catching his cheek. "You're welcome."

Killian lifted his head to smile down at her and her stomach did a little flip at everything she saw reflected in his eyes. _I love you_, he told her silently and her heart lodged itself into her throat. The backs of her fingers stroked lightly over the scruff along his jaw and she hoped he saw everything that he, and this life they had created together, meant to her.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know," he replied, turning his head to kiss at her fingers. "But it's always nice to hear."

The moment was abruptly shattered when Haley jumped on his back and peeked her head over his shoulder so that she could look at Emma, her hair falling forward and tickling Emma's face.

"Can't keep the syrup on the plate, can you?" Emma smiled on a sigh when Haley shook her head. She reached up to tuck her hair behind her ears.

"Her grandfather would be proud," Killian said, shifting so that he could look at their sweet little girl.

"Henry found his suitcase," she announced, taking another bite of the pancake she held in her hand before offering some to her father.

Killian took an obligatory bite and grinned at her, making Emma's heart skip a beat. No, life with Killian in the Jones household wasn't easy, but it was full of love and laughter and happiness and that was enough. It was more than enough.

_Fin_

* * *

Original post: post/67484156498/inspired-by-x-mommy-daddy-look-what-i-can

Just remove the "( )" :)


	2. Love and Life

A/N: Daddy!Killian is mah favorite Killian :))

* * *

**Colors and Promises: Love and Life**

The shout that reverberated through the room terrified him, made the blood drain from his face and his heart beat furiously in his chest. He clutched her hand tightly, gritting his teeth as she squeezed back with bruising force. His other hand rested atop her head then stroked down her hair soothingly.

"Breathe darling, just breathe. We're almost done. You can-"

"_Go fuck yourself_," she growled, chest heaving as she collapsed back on the bed. "You are never touching me again! _Never!_"

"Never, ever again," he soothed in agreement, his lips resting against her temple. "I'm a horrible man, love, a dreadful, atrocious man unworthy of you and your love and-"

"Do you think this is a game?" she cried, her face suddenly twisting in agony as the tears sprang into her eyes and she pulled back to look at him. "_Screw you!_"

"Emma, darling-"

"_Don't, 'Emma, darling' me you son of a-_"

"_Okay,_" the doctor interrupted them. "Emma, I'm going to need you to push one more time. Can you do that for me?"

She shook her head, sweat dripping down her face. "I can't," she told the doctor weakly. "I _can't_."

"Yes you can, Emma," Whale said. "Just a little bit more."

She turned her head to Killian then and the look on her face was a dagger to his heart. "Killian," she pleaded, her bottom lip quivering.

She'd been this way for the last thirty-two hours – angry one minute, loving the next – and it frazzled his nerves. He'd coached her through the labor as best as he could. He'd comforted her, loved her, encouraged her, agreed with her when she'd called him every foul name imaginable…done everything to help make this process as easy for her as possible. The last hour had been the hardest. She was in so much pain he no longer knew what to do for her.

He kissed her hand then leaned forward to brush his lips over her brow, fighting back the hysteria that threatened to choke him. "I love you, Emma. I love you. Just a bit more, love. This will be over soon."

"Alright Emma, one more push, just one more big push," Whale ordered. "We're almost there."

Her eyes widened, the tears streaming down her face as she choked on another sob. "I can't. _I can't!_"

His stomach clenched, making him dizzy with anxiety – he fought through it knowing that she needed his strength, she needed _him_.

"Look at me, look at me, love." He held her gaze, hand cupping her face as he remembered that the last time she had to do this, she had been so young and so very alone. "Aye, there's a good lass. Breathe. Stay with me, Emma. I'm right here, darling, and I'm not going anywhere. You have me, you'll always have me. You can do this, sweetheart, you can. You're beautiful, you're strong, you're so, so brave…just one more, love. One more push and she'll be here, alright?"

The mention of their daughter seemed to strengthen her resolve and when she nodded he slipped his arm under her to help her sit up.

"Ready?" The doctor asked.

Emma looked up at Killian, her eyes deeply green and trusting. He bent down to kiss her hard on the mouth.

"I love you," she whispered when he pulled away.

"I love you always, Emma," he answered and then he was looking at Whale for his next cue.

"On three," the man said. "One…"

Emma took shallow breaths, he could feel her muscles coiling with tension and his jaw tightened.

"Two…"

She squeezed his hand and his heart hammered faster.

"Three!"

And then she was pushing, screaming from the effort and his face was buried in her hair, his mouth near her ear, speaking incoherent words of support and love. Their bodies shook and he couldn't be sure if it was because of her, or him, or them both.

"Keep pushing, Emma!" Whale cried. "She's almost here, keep pushing!"

Everything was a blur; the only thing he could concentrate on was Emma – his wife, his heart, his life. The world seemed to slow down, images of them flashing through his mind…a journey up a beanstalk, betrayal, a scorned lover's speech, a swordfight next to a swirling portal, waking in the hospital to her at his bedside, a passionate offering to be a part of something, his counter-offer to help save Henry, Neverland, a first kiss, heartbreak, a curse…transcendent love.

Emma shouted, one hand tightening against his and the other gripping the railing of the bed until her knuckles were white. He cursed internally, eyes closing as he focused on sending her his love, his strength.

In his mind he saw more memories…endless nights of loving – sometimes passionately, sometimes gently, Emma smiling up at him with tears in her eyes on their wedding day as he recited his vows, moving into their new home, the looks shared over Henry's head when he cuddled between them during family movie nights, the fights and screaming matches and making up after…the night she'd buried her face in his neck and whispered she was pregnant just after they'd made love, her belly growing with child – _their_ child.

Then suddenly a fierce little cry sounded through the room, making the world come sharply back into focus and stealing his breath as his heart stopped. He looked up abruptly and his mouth gaped open in wonder.

"Congratulations, you two," Whale said, smiling at them.

He was holding a crying, squirming little baby as a nurse cut the cord, and then the baby was wrapped in blanket before being placed into Emma's arms…a beautiful, perfect little baby – _his baby girl_.

His wife was sobbing and laughing simultaneous, cradling the infant and touching one of her tiny hands as she continued to wail in protest.

"Hi," Emma sniffled. "Hi baby…hi there."

Killian moved forward, his shaking hand reaching out to brush his fingers over the baby's other hand. "Gods above," he whispered.

Emma laughed then and glanced up at him, sniffling again. "She's got some lungs on her." She cupped his cheek then, wiping away the trail of tears that had somehow escaped onto his cheeks. "We did it…_Daddy_," she told him pointedly.

_Daddy._ He was a father, a _father_. Never in his life did he think that _that_ would happen for him — but then there were a lot of things that he thought would never happen for him. He'd been alone for so long, so endlessly, bitterly _alone_…that was until Emma came along and breathed life back into him, made him hope and dream and want more than he ever had. She gave him a home, gave him a family, and then she surprised him one more time by giving him another precious gift.

His breath exhaled shakily and his eyes flickered back and forth between his girls, his heart squeezed so tightly in his chest he wondered that it simply didn't burst. "Emma," he breathed, his vision blurring once more.

Their eyes met, held, and then they were reaching for each other, mouths meeting in a kiss that spoke the words they couldn't verbalize.

_I'm sorry._

_It's alright._

_I love you._

_I love you, too._

Killian held them both in the protective circle of his arms, one hand cradling the back of Emma's head, his other resting atop her hand that embraced the baby – linking the three of them and making the moment their's alone despite Whale and the nurse bustling around the room. He broke them apart but began brushing his lips all over her face.

"You are amazing, you are wonderful," he murmured, bumping his nose against hers. "My heart, my love, my darling wife."

She laughed quietly, tiredly, and turned her face up to his so that she could look at him. "Do you want to hold her?"

His heart smashed into his throat and he froze, his eyes going wide as they moved down to his daughter. "I…" He couldn't say the words, fear slamming into his gut and knocking the breath from his lungs.

Emma smiled at him, her green eyes twinkling knowingly. She scooted a little on the bed, making space for him. "Come on," she urged, her voice soft. "She wants to meet her Daddy."

He gulped once, his gaze meeting hers once more and this time _he_ was the one who needed _her_ strength and _her_ love.

"It's okay," she whispered, the corners of her mouth tugging up. "I promise."

He moved slowly, hesitantly, afraid to jostle either her or the baby as he eased himself onto the bed beside her. Before he could even settle down, Emma was passing their daughter to him. Panic shot up his spine, his entire body going tense.

"Emma," he hissed, when the child wiggled restlessly. "Emma, wait-"

"Shhhh," she hushed him, hands gentle as she ran them over his arms once the baby had relaxed against him. "There," she told him. "See? You're a natural."

He didn't know she grinned at him; he was too preoccupied with the sweet, little infant in his arms. She reached up, her tiny hand wrapping around one of his fingers when he had touched her hand. Killian swooned. _Oh._

"She's…" He stared at her in wonder, in complete and utter awe, then swallowed thickly.

It flashed into him suddenly, the overwhelming love and fierce need to protect. He would lay his life down for her – his daughter – without a single hesitation. It was the same as it had been for Emma and Henry when he realized the depths of his feelings for them; the emotions were both engulfing and terrifying. His breath came out on a _woosh_ and he felt the prick of tears behind his eyes.

"She's so tiny…" he choked out, studying the baby's soft, round chin – so like Emma's, and the blue of her eyes – so like his. "But she's so perfect. She's beautiful."

Emma sighed contentedly and he could feel her eyes on them, watching intently.

"We did good," she agreed, her head tipping to his shoulder as her hand reached out to grasp the baby's free hand.

He heard the tears in her voice as well and turned his head to press his lips to her brow. "I love you, Emma, I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Killian."

"And we love _you_, our wee tadpole," he murmured, his attention back on their child. "Hi baby…hi Haley, I'm your Daddy."

His wife pressed her face into his neck and he felt her mouth curve against his skin. "So it's to be Haley then?"

"Aye…Haley." He grinned, looking down at her angelic little face as he remembered that the baby book said 'Haley' meant 'heroine.' "In a family of heroes, it seems quite fitting."

"Haley Evelyn," Emma said after a moment, kissing the underside of his jaw before angling her face so that she could look at their daughter too. "'Evelyn' means 'bird'…we're Jones' now, but I want her to have something of mine."

Killian shifted, his eyes flickering to hers as an affectionate smile softened his expression – his _Swan_ girl, Emma.

"Haley Evelyn Jones," he said. He tested the name again in his mind, his lips pursing as he contemplated it. "'Tis a fitting name for a Princess of Land and Sea," he mused, his eyes dancing with mirth.

Emma rolled her eyes at him. "She is _not_ a Princess."

"Not according to your mother," he chuckled.

"She is not a Princess!" she cried, poking his side warningly, playfully. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"That means you're a Princess, sweet one," Killian cooed to Haley, ignoring his wife.

She sighed and rolled her eyes but the smile on her mouth stayed in place. She settled beside Killian once more, cuddling into him lovingly while the quiet contentment tucked them safely in their own little bubble. Her hand settled over his where it rested over Haley's heart.

"Welcome to the world, Haley Evelyn Jones," she murmured.

He leaned his cheek against Emma's forehead, his heart so happy and full. "You've a room full of people outside who love you, the both of you," Killian said to Emma and Haley. "People who are eager to see you two, but I'm going to be selfish and keep you both to myself for just a few minutes more."

Emma's hand threaded through his hair, it was an old, soothing gesture. "We don't mind," she smiled, nuzzling his face before kissing him tenderly on the mouth.

_Fin_


End file.
